1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend towards decreasing the size and weight of electric equipment has brought about an increase in the demand for flat panel display devices. In response to the increased demand, new flat panel display devices, including liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic electroluminescence display (OELD) devices), have been developed.
For example, organic electroluminescence display devices are flexible active display devices that increasingly require development due to low temperature processes associated with a plastic substrate. Accordingly, organic thin film transistor (OTFI) devices that are applicable to organic electroluminescence display devices have been the focus of increased interest.